


A song I'd like to sing

by Thebluespirit (thebluespirit)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JIKOy, Star Trek - Freeform, no redshirts were harmed during the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluespirit/pseuds/Thebluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sighed a little. Kirk always sent me on crazy missions with him. And I was left to pick up the pieces.</p>
<p>‘We’ll be friends forever?’ Jim asked, holding out his pinky<br/>‘ Always’ I said, linking our pinkies, as if to seal the promise</p>
<p>Well, I guess I didn't mind.. too much.</p>
<p>Jim Kirk, Koyuki, and Bones set off for an exploration, that dwindles out of control when Bones gets separated from Jim and Koyuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song I'd like to sing

**Author's Note:**

> MWAAHHH I wanted to make this cuz it just seemed so adorable...

I sighed a little. Kirk always sent me on crazy missions with him. And I was left to pick up the pieces.

 

_‘We’ll be friends forever?’ Jim asked, holding out his pinky_

_‘ Always’ I said, linking our pinkies, as if to seal the promise_

 

Well, I guess I didn’t mind.. too much.

 

Earlier that day

“ Commander Tsuka!” Jim said. “ You and Bones will accompany as a landing party, alright?”

I nodded “ I’ll go get ready.” I swiftly turned towards the elevator to my room

 

I entered my room and grabbed my sword, changed, and left.

I hurried over to the transporter beam and Jim, Bones, and I were beamed down to the new planet.

When I finished beaming, I noticed that Jim was holding my hand. I smiled softly and he blushed and let go.

“ Sorry” he whispered as we started to explore

“ ah its fine” I replied.

“ Sorry to break up your latest romantic moment,” Bones said and we both looked away.

“ Bones!!” We both cried, our faces tinged pink.

He laughed but paused and suddenly pushed us out of the way.

I was about to yell ‘ _What the hell bones_?’ but then I realized I couldn’t see Bones.

just a wall.

when did that wall get there?

I got up “ Bones? Bones?!” I yelled “ Are you there?”

“ Yeah! When did this wall get here?!” Bones yelled over the wall.

“ Dunno, But I don’t like us being split up, specially’ since you are alone!” I cried

“ Kid, I’ll be fine. Lets see if this wall ends. Just keep walking!” Bones said, trying to calm me.

“ Okay, just, Stay by the wall,” I said

“ alright.” Bones replied and I heard him start to walk forward. Jim and I walked in the same direction for a while.

Until a random hole popped up. and when I say popped up, I mean _just came outta literal nowhere_

“ you okay Yuki?” Jim asked. We had been walking for like forever.

“ Yeah I’m Fi-” I couldn’t finish my sentence because a hole popped up and we were falling.

I yelled in pain as something caught against my arm and slashed it.

We hit the ground with a roll and thud because I was too busy freaking out about my arm.

“ Jim?” I sat up “ Jim are you okay?” He was sitting up

“ Owwww…” Jim said

“ Well you didn’t land with a thud!” I cried and he smiled until he noticed my arm.

“ Jesus Yuki, your arm…”

“ Ah, Its fine, I’ll heal it with waterbending” I focused and tried to bend any nearby water. nothing happened

“... Any time now..”

“ Oh shut up Jim.” I said. “ It must not be a place with much water, or this area is blocking me from bending.”

He propped me up against the wall,tried to bandage my arm, got up, and sighed dramatically.

He then started calling Bones.

After a while, He checked for his communicator, and couldn’t find it. Mine had probably broken when I fell.

He sat down next to me

“ Hey Yuki?” Jim asked quietly.

“ Yeah?” I replied

“ What if Bones doesn’t come?” He said sadly, tears forming in his eyes. “ What if we’re stuck here?”

Tears were falling from his cheeks, I tried to wipe them off.

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my shoulder.

I looked at him, unable to think of a good way to comfort him.

But then I thought of something

I started to sing softly

ラ·ラ·ラ主人は歌を歌った

_(la-la-la, my master sang a song)_

彼女はケースを開けると意気揚々と探して

_(looking triumphant as she opened the case)_

今は、あなたの声をひずみと歌う時が来た

_(Now it’s time to strain your voice and sing)_

孤独

_(Of loneliness)_

暖かさの

_(Of warmth)_

それをすべて忘れて

_(to forget it all)_

朝が来るとき、それはブランドの新しいだろう

_(And when morning comes, it’ll be brand new;)_

はい、真新しい日

_(yes, brand new days)_

彼らは上に行くよ...

_(and they’ll go on…)_

He had stopped crying a long time ago, but I didn’t mind singing. It was comforting to me, and to him.

And then Bones found us.

Jim sleeping soundly, and I passed out of loss of blood.

 

Meh, not everything goes the way you want it to.

 

I woke up in the USS Enterprise, on one of the medical beds, My arm healed.

“ See? I told ya she’d wake up. Shes a fierce warrior.” Bones said to Jim. He checked me with his tricorder.

I sat up and yawned.

Jim smiled and hugged me for a long time.

 

later ( *initiate time skip*)

 

I walked into the elevator with Jim. He smiled brightly at me and I returned one.

When the elevator started, Jim spoke.

“ err… Thank you for… being there. I felt alone.” Jim said

“ Ah, Its fine. I just want you, as my captain, and as my best friend, to be happy.”

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. My face turned red and the elevator doors opened.

He waved and left the elevator, humming the song that I sang.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the link to the song that she sings is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnfgUmJM7ss


End file.
